the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Animals in the Attic
|screenplay= |writer=Chris Miller |story= |based on= |starring= |narrator= |music= |cinematography=Phil Méheux |editing=Tim Mertens |studio= |distributor=Sony Pictures Releasing |released= |time=103 minutes |country=United States United Kingdom Denmark |language=English |ratings=PG (MPAA) |budget=$233 million |gross=$2.144 million |preceded=''Light It Up'' |followed=''The Hampster Movie'' }} The Animals in the Attic is an 2019 adventure drama comedy action mystery film featuring the anamorphic animals and was directed by Carlos Saldanha from a screenplay by Chris Williams, Nicholas Stoller and Sergio Pablos and a story by Phil Lord, Christopher Miller, Chris Wedge and Leiko Tanaka. The movie title was distributed by Sony Pictures Motion Picture Group and was produced by Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, Pascal Pictures, Davis Entertainment and 1492 Pictures. The movie title was theatrically released on February 22, 2019 along with How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. The film stars Steve Carell, Jason Siegel, Damon Wayans Jr., Ryan Potter, Hailee Steinfeld, Gary Trousdale, Gal Gadot, Jamie Chung, Bex Taylor-Klaus, John C. Reilly and Calvin Harris, the film focuses on Earl, a young male yeti who provides the location called the Animal Village, above the clouds and hidden away from sight. The movie title was about animals. It is an international co-production of the United States, United Kingdom, and Denmark. Plans for The Animals in the Attic to be developed by Jamie Chung were first revealed in 2014, and officially announced by Bex Taylor-Klaus in September 7, 2015. Ted, Randy and Pidge joined over the next two years, with Jamie Chung and Steve Carell cast in April 2017. Ted V. Miller and Randy Thom wanted the film to have its own unique style, combining Movie Land Digital Production Services' computer animation pipeline with traditional hand-drawn animation production techniques inspired by the characters created by Shiyoon Kim. Completing the animation for the film required up to 140 animators, the largest crew ever used by Sony Pictures Animation for a film to date. The Animals in the Attic had its world premiere at the Regency Village Theater in Los Angeles on February 8, 2019 and was theatrically released in the United Kingdom on February 15, 2019 and the United States on February 22, 2018, in 2D, 3D, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, IMAX, and IMAX 3D formats. The film received positive reviews from critics, who commended its humor, screenplay, animation, and voice acting, although some said it was not as "fresh" as the first film. It has grossed at $2.144 million worldwide against a $100 million budget. The film received praise for its animation, characters, story, voice acting, humor, and soundtrack. A sequel is in development. It received mixed reviews from critics for its humour and grossed $2.144 million against a $233 million budget. The film's animation was provided by Movie Land Digital Production Services. Plot Earl, a young male yeti who provides the location called the Animal Village, above the clouds and hidden away from sight. His father, Gabriel projects himself through the air each morning to hit a gong with his head, believing this allows the sun to rise. While learning how to ring the gong, Earl was distracted by his friend, Joseph and Gabriel's daughter, Amanda whom he has a crush on, and misses the gong, landing outside the village. While Earl is out of the village, he saw something like the rocket is coming to him. He was then crashed into something try to hit Earl but was stopped. He saw a foot. Meanwhile back in the Animal Village, he saw a animals. He tried his best, but Gabriel has banish Earl. Five days later, Earl was given the permission to make a plan and headed to the headquarters of Nancy's house. Earl and the animals makes a plan to get a better job back and was then leave from her house to San Francisco. Three hours later, the animals can hear that the human was lost a little bit, the animals needs to have him home. His name is Anthony. Then there was a chase going on. The animals ran away from the Animal Control. The animals were then leave from San Francisco to Havana and was then safe. Meanwhile, Anthony's home were there. The animals were now taken him home. One hour later, the animals were now living in Jamaica, because the animals were trying to get to the Animal Village. Two hours later, Earl and the animals were joined together to make sure they go back to the Animal Village, but they were in Jamaica. Ten minutes later, Earl saw Stan Lee (as cameo) looking at the clouds. The animals ran around the beach and were able to live it up. Earl and the animals were needed Robert to lean on. Ten minutes later, the animals were running through the beach again until they exit the location. Three hours later, Earl was charged with the animals. The animals were announcing their plans to go back to the Animal Village. Another three hours later, the animals was then leave from Jamaica to the mountain in Nepal. It's too far to take off. The animals were walking through the mountains. Ten minutes later, there was a snow filled going on in the mountains. One hour later, Earl and the animals asked Madison (Jane Lynch) were is the Animal Village at, she said that the Animal Village was in a fictional populated area in Nepal. The animals goes through the mountains. The animals were walking through the mountains again until they saw a Animal Village. One day later, Earl were made it, but all animals were gone. Fifteen minutes later, the few animals were here a little bit. Twenty minutes later, the animals were then here and Earl's father, Gabriel has found him in the Animal Village. Two minutes later, the animals were about to leave in five minutes until they were ready. Five minutes later, the animals were left. Earl and his family were now founded in the Animal Village. This was the happy ending for the film. The sky was blue and the sun is shining but has three clouds in the sky. And that's the end of the film. In epilogue, Earl and the animals were now here in the Animal Village. They asked them to eat the food and drink. Twenty minutes later, Earl and the animals were playing games. Three and the half minutes later, Anthony and Madison were now here at the Animal Village. They give Earl a hug for five seconds. The animals were taken pictures by Anthony. In the mid-credit scene at the movie theater, Madison is alone because the movie was over. She said "Hello", but nobody's at the movie theater and was then walk away. Cast * Steve Carell as Earl, a young male yeti who provides the location called the Animal Village. * James Corden as Anthony, a male human. * Jason Segel as Robert, a male parrot. * Damon Wayans Jr. as Joseph, a young puffin. * Ryan Potter as Steve, a young adult panda. * Hailee Steinfeld as Addison, a female hampster. * Gary Trousdale as Monty, a male dog * Gal Gadot as Claire, a female pelican * Jamie Chung as Nancy, a female fuzzy cat * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Amanda, a Gabriel's daughter and a Gabriel's love interest. * John C. Reilly as Christopher, a adult bunny rabbit * Calvin Harris as Gabriel, a Earl's father and a male yeti. * Jane Lynch as Madison, a young female bird. Production In 2014, Jamie Chung announced that the film's name will be in development for its plan and were first revealed in 2014. The movie title was in production in November 7, 2014 for the theatrical released of Big Hero 6 and was officially announced by Bex Taylor-Klaus in September 7, 2015 but with Steve Carell, Ryan Potter, Damon Wayans Jr., Jason Siegel and Jamie Chung lead the voice roles. The film was animated by Movie Land Digital Production Services, who had also provided animation for the Movie Land Animation Studios' Birds 2 and the Sony Pictures Animation's Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse and utilized Autodesk Maya for the animation process. Gary Trousdale was originally the film's director, but was replaced by Carlos Saldanha. Development Movie Land Animation Studios and Sony Pictures Animation had already begun the process of starting development of movies with budgets of around $320 million. The intellectual property for these films was meant to be supplied by Movie Land Animation Studios and Sony Pictures Animation among others and included Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse and Sarcastics had been approaching the original crew from the television series to make a high-profile, animated theatrical feature-length film adaptation and had long wanted to partner with Columbia Pictures to release the sequel film given the network's extraordinary legacy in the world of animation, including some of the most enduring characters on cable television history. Stephen Heneveld agreed to make a feature film version of the show with the promise it would be the first of a planned trilogy. During development stages of the film, he and his co-director Stephen Heneveld and co-writer Don Hall intended to revisit some of the greatest films of the time, with Big Hero 6: The Series, Smurfs: The Lost Village and Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse having the core inspirations for the film. Animation The feature animation was handled by WarnerMedia's Movie Land Digital Production Services in San Francisco, California. The crew used the same processes from the original television series in the making of the film, most notably the 'skroutlines', which was a seamless blend of a more traditional screenplay with a more simple outline which resembled strong short stories and gave the storyboard artists such as Maurice Fontenot, Abigail Nesbitt and Guy Moore all the creative and aesthetic freedom neccessary. Warburton and Willems themselves provided the film's animatics. Visual effects The film's visual effects were provided by Movie Land Digital Production Services who made the production. Much of the visual effects were provided by the same team behind Birds 2. Karey Kirkpatrick compared the visual effects to the character of Sergeant Calhoun from Wreck-It Ralph. Sound services The post-production sound services for the film was edited, customized, designed and recorded at Skywalker Sound at Marin County, California in the United States of America and Disney Digital Studio Services at Burbank, California in the United States of America with Addison Teague designing the sound and Shannon Mills supervising the sound editorial. Filming Principal production began on Septmber 1, 2017, in a fictional populated places, San Francisco, California; Havana and Jamaica. Nine days later, Movie Land announced that principal photography had officially begun. Parents guides The film's rating guide is rated PG by the Motion Picture Association of America. It was announced that it will receive the PG-rated film in November 1, 2018. Music The Animals in the Attic: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is an 2018 American film soundtrack written by Calvin Harris and composed by Henry Jackman. The soundtrack will be released digitally on February 22, 2019 and on Compact Disc on March 5, 2019 by Island Records and Sony Classical Records. The score for the film was composed by Henry Jackman. The songs were written by Calvin Harris. The film originally had no songs until six months into production when the suggestion of making the film a musical came from Toby Emmerich who was recently elected as chairman of the Warner Bros. Pictures Group at the time. The score was mixed and recorded by Alan Meyerson at Remote Control Productions. On November 7, 2019, Henry Jackman has added a song called "In This Place" by Julia Michaels. It was featured in the final trailer. It is also appeared in the TV spots. On December 19, 2018, it was announced that Karey Kirkpatrick will added the song called "Think Before I Talk" by Astrid S. It was featured in the movie. On January 5, 2019, Gary Rydstrom has added a song called "Finally Free" by Niall Horan. It was featured in the last ten commercials and the home media commercials. On January 7, 2019, the song called "Every Body" by John Fulford and Stephen Baird, was featured in the final trailer, movie and the end credits. The soundtrack features three original tracks: "Zero" by Imagine Dragons, "Finally Free" by Niall Horan and "Think Before I Talk" by Astrid S. Track listing Release The Animals in the Attic had its world premiere at the Regency Village Theater in Los Angeles on February 8, 2019 and was theatrically released in the United Kingdom on February 15, 2019 in 2D and 3D and the United States on February 22, 2018 by Sony Pictures Releasing in IMAX, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and 2D theaters. Marketing * The teaser trailer was released on March 25, 2018 and was shown before Ready Player One and Major Lazer: The Movie * The first trailer was released on July 1, 2018 and was shown before Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation and Christopher Robin. * The second trailer was released on September 7, 2018 and was shown before Smallfoot, Night School, Little Women, Smash of Claws and Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween. * The final trailer was released on December 1, 2018 and was shown before Stuart Little, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, Sarcastics, Mary Poppins Returns and Bumblebee: The Movie. Home media The Animals in the Attic was released on Digital on iTunes, Movies Anywhere, Microsoft Store, Vudu and Amazon Prime on May 7, 2019 It was released on DVD, Blu-ray, Blu-Ray 3D, 4K Ultra and Digital Copy on May 21, 2019. The releases also included a short film, titled Earl's Work. Reception Box office The Animals in the Attic has grossed $2.144 million in the United States against a $100 million budget. The movie title has also grossed $2.149 million in Canada and $244.9 million in other territories, for a total worldwide gross of $293.6 million. The film received praise for its animation, characters, story, voice acting, humor, and soundtrack. In the United States and Canada, The Animals in the Attic was released alongside How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World and was projected to gross $30–50 million from 4,131 theaters in its opening weekend. The film made $6.5 million on its first day, including $850,000 from Thursday night previews, more than The Emoji Movie. It went on to debut to $59 million, finishing second at the box office behind Smallfoot and Sarcastics. It made $54.3 million in its second weekend and $19.9 million in its third, dropping 27% each time and finishing third and fifth, respectively. Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 96% based on 141 reviews, with an average rating of 6.3/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "The Animals in the Attic" offers a colorful distraction that should keep younger viewers entertained - and a story whose message might even resonate with older audiences." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 99 out of 100, based on 25 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A+" on an A+ to F scale, while PostTrak reported filmgoers gave it 4 out of 5 stars. Accolades Credits Gallery See also * The Wild * Funimals * Zootopia * Madagascar * Smallfoot * Missing Link * Abominable Notes References External links Coming soon! Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s action films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:1492 Pictures films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films directed by Carlos Saldanha Category:Films produced by Amy Pascal Category:Films produced by John Davis Category:Films produced by Chris Columbus Category:Films produced by Chris Meledandri Category:Films with screenplays by Nicholas Stoller Category:Films with screenplays by Chris Williams Category:Films with screenplays by Sergio Pablos Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Animated films about animals Category:Films about animals Category:American films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American animated films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Animated buddy films Category:American buddy films Category:Buddy comedy films Category:2010s buddy films Category:2019 films Category:2019 animated films Category:2019 3D films Category:2019 adventure films Category:2019 2D films Category:2019 comedy films Category:2019 action films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American drama films Category:2010s comedy-drama films Category:Animated drama films Category:2019 drama films Category:Yeti in fiction Category:American monster movies Category:2010s monster movies Category:2019 monster movies Category:Films set in fictional populated places Category:Films set in Havana Category:Films set in San Francisco Category:Films set in Jamaica Category:Davis Entertainment films Category:American mystery films Category:Comedy mystery films Category:2010s mystery films Category:Films set in Nepal Category:British comedy-drama films Category:British films Category:British drama films Category:Danish films Category:Danish animated films Category:Danish comedy films